deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Genos vs Cyrax
One Punch Man vs Mortal Kombat. In The Great and Mighty L's first ever fight, we'll pit two badass and serious cyborgs against each other to see which would win in a fight. The lone cyborg, or the ninja robot? Prologue Boomsticks: Humans. Wiz: Robots. Boomstick: Alone, both are kinda cool. But when put together, they're complete badasses called cyborgs. ''' Wiz: Genos, the Class S Demon Cyborg. '''Boomstick: And Cyrax, Mortal Kombat's ninja cyborg. Well, one of them at least. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win a death battle. Genos Get's Heated for Death Battle Sadness - One Punch Man Boomstick: This is the sad story about a man who lost his hair and emotions. The strongest and saddest hero. Wiz: Actually, we're talking about his stalker, Boomstick. Boomstick: Oh right, that guy. ' Wiz: Genos was a completely normal human. Happy life, good family. Only was only one problem. '''Boomstick: A ROUGE CYBORG ATTACKED! ' Wiz: Dr. Kuserno, a scientist tracking down this cyborg, only managed to find a horribly beaten teenager, now with dead parents and a destroyed town. '''Boomstick: Like a responsible doctor, Kuserno took Genos to the hospital and got him fixed up and in a wheelchair. *music stop* JUST KIDDING! He turned that motherfucker into a robot! The Cyborg Fights - One Punch Man BACKGROUND:'' ' ''-Name: Genos ''-Alias: Demon Cyborg'' ''-Age: 19'' ''-Height: 5'10" (178)'' ''-Weight: Unknown'' -''Occupation: Hero, House Worker'' -''Home City: City Z'' ''-Class S, Rank 14'' ''-"Mentored" by Saitama'' -''Cries oil'' Wiz: I took some begging, but the doctor modified Genos's body with a new, well, everything except a brain. Boomstick: And these aren't your 3D printed limbs either. His new robot parts pack one hell of a punch with the accent power of fire and electrical kicks? Yeah, a lot of electric kicks. '''''Weapons and Skills: Incineration Cannons -Shoot powerful shots of fire from his arms. Core -Powers Genos. Can charge electricity into his legs for electric kicks. Can self-destruct. Adhesive Gel -A sticky substance that traps fast opponents. Jet Boosters '' ''Hyper Censors '' ''Search Eye Arm-Blade A system that can convert food to energy Wiz: Thanks to robotic parts, Genos has plenty of tricks up his sleeve. Boomstick: He's got blades on his arms,and jets on his shoulders. Lots of other stuff too. ''' Wiz: He can track down those who he's fighting with his censors and Search Eye. This eye was even quick enough to catch Saitama running. And if they do try running, Genos can stop them in their tracks with the Adhesive Gel. '''Boomstick: It's like maple syrup but so, so, so, so, soooooo much stickier. But the stars of the Genos Show have got to be the beautiful Incineration Cannons. These flamethrowers on his arms can dispense small amounts of fire when single. And when put together, they can roast massively. Say goodbye to poor soul caught in that without so flameproof armor. Wiz: Before becoming a hero, he was really just a man who traveled city to city finding monsters to kill. Boomstick: It was going pretty well until the most bangable mosquito around came along and almost killed him. ' Wiz: Luckily, he met a strange bald man who defeated her with one punch. Genos, amazed by this man's strength, wanted to learn from him. And he did become his pupil. '''Boomstick: Not before managing to stalk him for 3 days. ' Wiz: With their friendship, Genos has fallen apart to monsters several times. 'Boomstick: But being a cyborg, he can just replace these arms with different arms, because robots don't need that shit. ' ''Arms: '' Anti-Saitama Arms G4 Upgraded Arms -Allow him to move much faster ARMS Mode -Prototypes -Probably the strongest of Genos's arms. '' '' Chore Arms -Call 1800-555-OKAY to order your own Genos Maid. Perfect for dishes, cooking, cleaning, and heat warmers. Call in the next 5 minutes to get 2 for the price of 2. Wiz: All these arms are detachable too. The Anti-Saitama Arms were used in his sparring match against Saitama. They are shown to easily destroy solid rock with heat only. His standard arms have been upgraded many times. With parts of the g4 robot, Genos could now keep up with Speed-O'-Sound Sonic, One of One Punch Man's fastest characters. '''Boomstick: And then we have the ARMS Mode arms. First, they're a briefcase, then some death machines. When charged with Genos's core, they can shoot a giant flame blast. This blast wasn't able to destroy a city-level meteor, but the flames could surround it. Speaking of his core, turns out Genos is kind of a sore loser. So when there is no way of winning, he'll just blow himself up. The Cyborg Walks - One Punch Man Boomstick: I mean you could go out with a bang or just stand there crying...oil? Feats: -''Would tie with Speed-O'-Sound Sonic'' -''Has defeated a lot of monsters and humans'' -''Did a number on that cannon he fought Saitama in'' ''-Destroyed the hard ground around him with a single dropkick'' -''Stalked Saitama for 3 days without being caught'' -''Survive being a few inches away from a punch with the debris that destroyed around half a mile of rock'' ''-Has survived being ripped apart numerous amounts of times'' -''Completly destroyed an 8 story building with one shot '' -''Survived his own incineration cannons'' ''-Cannot feel pain because you know, cyborg'' Wiz: Just because Genos is usually defeated doesn't mean he's weak. He could survive a taste of his own hot medicine, destroyed the ground around him with one dropkick- Boomstick: ONE DROPKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK! Wiz: And even stood at the center of a punch that had the force to destroy around half a mile of rock. Genos is always serious. Wanting to learn and observe how to get stronger. He constantly studies his master and learns from his ways. Boomstick: Ah yes. The ways of reading manga, watching tv, and getting out of bed correctly. ''' Wiz: Still, Genos's has some weaknesses even upgrading can't fix. ''Faults:'' ''-Was absolutely obliterated by Sea King'' -''Would have lost to Mosquito Girl'' -''Water kills him'' -''Lets his guard down usually'' ''-Confused by the meaning of fun'' ''-Never landed a hit on Saitama in their fight'' ''-Keeps getting turned into modern art'' '''Boomstick: Genos has let his robotic guard down a lot, and when someone is more powerful than him, he's not getting defeated, he's getting destroyed. Wiz: Even with his faults and defeats, Genos isn't one to give up easily. Boomstick: He'll fight and keep fighting until both he and his match are dead. ' ''Saitama: Hey, Genos, say something to her. Genos: Sure. Look spoiled brat; get lost or pay the price! '' ''Saitama: That's it! Yeah! ''Genos is telekeniticly grabbed and thrown into a piece of metal.'' ' Cyrax Teleports into Death Battle Main Theme - Mortal Kombat 9 Wiz: The Lin Kuei, a deadly ninja clan of assassins. '''Boomstick: But there's one issue with the Lin Kuei. They and The Earth were in trouble. The conqueror Shao Kahn was just a little victory away from getting it and his goons were already attack. ' Wiz: There was only one logical thing the Lin Kuei could do. The Grand Master had one big plan. Boomstick: "Hey guys, let's turn our ninjas into cyborgs." Wiz: Without any of those pesky emotions and morals, their performance would be at peak perfection. They had to test it out, so they started with three. One of them being Cyrax, also known as...Cyrax. Boomstick: Yeah, he was known by that even before the cyber makeover. The Lin Kuei are pretty bad at names. Anyways, because he didn't want to be awesome, Cyrax was opposed to the whole robot thing. ''' Wiz: The thing about the clan is that they don't really take no for an answer. '''Boomstick: Cyrax was taken by force after a mission and given a little surgery. Seeing as his partner Sektor was tired of his shit, he was turned into a puppet. The most badass robo-puppet ever. Theme of Cyrax - Mortal Kombat 9' ' Background: ''-Name: Cyrax'' ''-Orignal Name: Mustard (Thank god they changed it)'' ''-Height: 5'11" '' ''-Weight: 650 Ibs.'' ''-Occupation: Cyborg Ninja'' ''-Nationality: Batswana'' -''Unit: LK-4D4'' Boomstick: Unit LK-4D4, the new Cyrax. ' Wiz: Now bonded by the programming of Sektor, Cyrax lost his own free will. '''Boomstick: He lost so much free will that after no one gave him orders, he just sat in the desert. ' Wiz: That was until he was found by Jax and Sonya, who managed to give him back his memories and heart. 'Boomstick: But hey, who needs heart when you can rip out someone else's. Cyrax comes with the best weapons I cyborg could be built with. ' ''Weapons and Abilities:' '' -''Green Net -''Teleportation '' -''Sword'' -''Bombs'' -''Buzzsaw'' -''Shark Transformation'' -''Robotic Claw'' ''-Grinder '' ''-Self Destruction'' Boomstick: For keeping people secure, Cyrax has his trusty Green Net. It can either be a regular net, or a tool to slice people into pieces. The clan even gave him some tools for kitchen work, including a nice pizza cutter (buzzsaw), a great kitchen knife (lightsaber) and even a blender (his grinder). Cyrax's Fatality plays Boomstick: They should sell him at WalMart. As good as those things are, Cyrax's favorite tools of death have got to be his bombs. He's got bombs for days, bombs to hit people with, he himself is even a bomb. ' Wiz: And these have also got to be some powerful explosions. Plays another of Cyrax's Fatalities '''Boomstick: That was a bit overkill. ' Wiz: It's estimated that you would need about 16000 Tzar Bombs to destroy the planet. 1 Tzar bomb packs a punch of at least 50 Megatons. This would mean the Earth takes at least 800000 Megatons to toast. Cyrax drops around 24 of these bombs. This would mean that these explosives have at least 333333.3 Megatons in them 'Boomstick: Damn. And that's not all. Cyrax has more, including the weirdest way of teleportation ever, and the ability to turn into a shark. ' Wiz: Not only that, but after being found by Jax and Sonya, they upgraded his armor to be heat resistant. It's so resistant, he was able to survive a swim in molten rock and survive. And molten has a heat range of 700 °C to 1300 °C. 'Boomstick: And as we just saw, once Cyrax is done kicking your ass, he finishes the fight with a fatality of doom. ' ''Fatalities: '' ''-Self Destruct'' ''-Helicopter'' ''-Super Bomb'' ''-Armageddon '' ''-Internal Grinder '' ''-Buzz Kill'' ''-Nothing but Net'' 'Boomstick: Cyrax can blow you into pieces. Chop or slice you up. And even use his hair to fly and slice you up? ' Wiz: It's called Mortal Kombat 3, Boomstick. Cyrax has been an on and off villain but has nothing but heroic intent and honor for the Lin Kuei. '''Boomstick: So much so that after Sektor was killed, Cyrax was named Grand Master. He celebrated by going to Sektor's base and blowing every cyborg up, himself included. Wiz: Well not the strongest in Mortal Kombat, Cyrax, even behind a cold metal shell, will fight for his clan's honor. Even if that means taking his life with it. Windows around Jax and Sonya break on Cyrax's command. '' Cyrax: Death is the only way out. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a CYBORG BATTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!' A Quick Poll: Your opinions? I'm putting my money on Genos and hoping he wins. I'm placing a bet for Cyrax and hoping he wins. I prefer Cyrax, but I think Genos will win. I like Genos more, but I think Cyrax has this. FIGHT! A blond cyborg is seen walking in the desert. Seems to be looking for something. Genos: No living beings around this area. His sensors go off. Genos: Wait, over there! The cyborg walks over to an area and watches. A yellow robotic person is seen with walk looks like a defeated police officer (Striker). FINISH HIM! The cyborg's and turns into a buzzsaw as he walks towards the man. That is until Genos lands there and punches the officer away. The Stains of Time Instrumental - Metal Gear Rising: Revengance Genos: How dare you try to attack someone in the police force. Cyrax: That man was my enemy. I see that you are a problem. ''' Genos gets into battle-stance, as does Cyrax. '''Cyrax: Systems recharged. Combat mode re-engaged. Genos throws the first kick as Cyrax ducks and then uppercuts his leg. Genos regains balance as Cyrax punches Demon Cyborg's face a few times. Genos catches his 5th and return punches him. The Yellow Ninja turns his hand into a buzzsaw and swings but Genos dodges. Cyrax throws a green net at him. Cyrax raises his buzzsaw and swings, but Genos stops the swinging with his arm-blade. He cuts himself free and gets ready for a killer move. Genos: MACHINE GUN BLOW! Genos rapid punches the other cyborg, but said Cyborg holds his arms and blocks the blows.Cyrax takes out a sword and swings, but Genos dodges and knocks it out of his hands. His limbs split apart and reform behind the still punching Genos. He grabs a bomb and smashes it against his blond head. Some of the back of Genos's robotic skull cracks. Genos is dizzy and Cyrax uppercuts him across the stage. Genos: "His abilities are impressive. He may just be the cyborg I've been looking for. If so, that co-" Interrupting Genos's thinking, Cyrax throws the explosive at Genos, but the demon punches it back. It explodes in Cyrax's face and Genos comes in with a booster powered kick to the face. Cyrax recovers and grabs Genos with his robotic claw. He smashes Genos on the left, then the right, then the left. Before he could grind him up, Genos activated his thrusters and flew around Cyrax, making him spin. Genos grabs the claw and smashes Cyrax and the ground. Cyrax throws three bombs at the cyborg. One explodes near his face, the other hit him but is quickly kick, and the third is backhanded away. Genos: Your explosives are useless. Cyrax: How about this one? Cyrax launches a special bomb. Genos: What's so amazing about this -holy crap the power! The Demon Cyborg hits it away, but Cyrax hits it back. It is thrown around a couple of times. Cyrax teleports away. The bomb starts beeping. Genos puts his thrusters at full speed and tries to out-fly the giant explosion. ''-Music Stop-'' Cyrax teleports far away and sees the explosion. He laughs at his victory. Cyrax: HA HA HA HA A beaten down Genos comes out of nowhere and jet-kicks Cyrax X-ray style across the face. -Music Continues- Genos: We're not done yet! Incinerate! '' The flaming cyborg launches a short beam of heat at Cyrax, only for him to duck and launch the green net again. It catches the damaged Genos, but the blondie has a plan. He charges his thrusters and launches, burning the net. He puts out his foot and kicks Cyrax right in the chest, causing him to be launched to the ground. He gets up. '''Cyrax: You are not like anyone I've seen or fought. ' Genos puts his arms together and charges his flames. But both of them are grabbed by Cyrax's crane claw thing. Cyrax: But that doesn't mean anything. ''' Genos starts getting pulled towards Cyrax's juicer. Genos tries pulling back but it's too strong, so he does the only logical thing. He ejects his arms and they launch into the grinder. Thanks to the fact that they're metal and full of heat, they mess up the inside of Cyrax really bad. With Cyrax being messed with, Genos equips his G4 Arms. Cyrax snaps back to reality. ''-Music Stop-'' ' They both are now in their fighting stance. '''ROUND 2' FIGHT! ''' BATTLE!! - One Punch Man Genos pulls out his blade once again and tries to stab Cyrax, but the yellow cyborg dodges all of the swings. He punches Genos, only to be punched back. The fists touch and launch each other away. Cyrax tries kicking him, but Genos uses his speed to appear behind him. He punches Cyrax in the spine. He then moves around Cyrax, running circles. Robotic fists appear around the circle and hit Cyrax. The yellow robot then kicks the ground and trips Genos. Genos gets up and jumps into the air and dropkicks, but right before he hits the ground, Cyrax kicks him away, canceling the move. 'Cyrax: You are impressive, but your weaknesses make you pathetic. Prepar-' Genos: INCINERATE! '' Genos charges both of his hand and they let out a large heat beam, but Cyrax flies above it with his hair. Cyrax flies circles around Genos before appearing above him, ready to cut him to piece. But Genos moves away. He grabs Cyrax's hair and smashes him on the ground. Genos tries to use his adhesive gel, but it's kicked away. Cyrax buzzsaws Genos, rapid punches his face, kicks him three times, uppercuts him, and elbows him to the ground. Genos gets up, only for Cyrax to swoop in and rip off his arms. He then kicks him. Cyrax get's ready to saw Genos in half. But, just then, a random briefcase launches in and hits Cyrax across the face. Genos equips some arms. ''Genos: These are my chore arms. Alone, they are useless in combat. I only equipped them so I could put on THESE! The case transforms into a pair of muscly arms. Rush back to Genos and he puts them on. He then punches Cyrax with him, launching him across the stage. ''Genos: Time to finish this. '' Genos puts his core on his arm and charges his cannons. He needs time to charge them up, though. '''Cyrax: I agree. The yellow cyborg get's up and walks towards Genos. Cyrax: Self Destruct mode activated. ' ''Genos: Shit, I won't have time! Maybe I'll just have to explode too. Goodbye Saitama. '' But as Genos gets ready to blow himself up, Cyrax stops. Cyrax looks down to see that he's stepped into some gel. ''Genos: Nevermind. MAX POWER ENGADGED. INCINERATE! Genos launches a giant amount of fire right towards Cyrax. It hits the ninja. '-Music Stop- ' The cyborg gets up to see the damaged. Cyrax stands there. His yellow armor now a rusted gray. with only one arm and bleeding blue, as he is still on fire. Genos walks towards him. '''FINISH HIM! Genos flip-kicks the ninja cyborg. and x-ray happened as his foot goes into his ribs and cracks them in half. He then goes into his chin. Cyrax's neck brakes apart and Cyrax's head is ripped off and smashed into the ground. A line of lightning appears and splits the rest of his dead body in half. Genos: That wasn't him. My family's murderer would put up more of a fight. But sensei will be proud. KO! Results Sorrow - One Punch Man Boomstick: They should put anime characters into Mortal Kombat because that finisher was awesome! Wiz: Cyrax was an agile opponent and had a lot of verities to fight Genos, but that would be pretty hard. Boomstick: Genos's abilities made him unlike anyone Cyrax has fought and beaten, and he had the power to keep up with, and greatly surpass Cyrax's agility and teleportation, as well as escape Cyrax's bombs. And well Cyrax can still live after a dip in molten, Genos's cannons can make canyon rocks go bomb with nothing left but newly born coal and a giant hole, something molten has a hard time doing. And remember he can survive his own flames. Wiz: And just because we usually see Genos getting ripped apart by monsters doesn't mean he's weak. He's just a victim of the Warf Affect, where someone seen as powerful is defeated by a threat to show how powerful the threat is. Even after all that punishment, he's still alive. Boomstick: And well Cyrax may have that robotic shell, it is still full of breakable bones and rippable organs. Meanwhile, the only still human parts we see are some of his spine and his brain, both covered completely in metal. ''' Wiz: Thanks to his speed, power, and durability. It's safe to say that Cyrax would have a very hard time going against this hero. '''Boomstick: Looks like Cyrax couldn't s(t)and a chance. Wiz: What? Boomstick: It was that or a head pun. ' Wiz: Alright then. The winner is Genos. Treat for those rooting and/or betting for the loser. '''ALTERNATE ENDING! ' Genos: Nevermind. MAX POWER ENGADGED. INCINERATE! Genos launches a giant amount of fire right towards Cyrax. It hits the ninja. '-Music Stop- ' Genos looks to see nothing in his way. Genos: That couldn't be the cy-'' Cyrax appears behind Genos, and the shock cyborg turns around. ''Genos: WHAT! Cyrax launches a green net, and it goes right through Genos. The cyborg falls apart, piece by piece. Cyrax turns into a shark and eats his head. He then leaves a bomb and blows up the rest of Genos. 'Cyrax wins. ' '''FATALITY! Message from L Greeting, those of the Death Battle Fanon Wiki. This is my first Death Battle and hopefully not my last. I enjoyed making it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. If you are reading this, that means you've read the fight, so thank you for your time. I hope to be seeing you in the future. -Yours truly, The Great and Mighty L. Category:The Great and Mighty L Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Cyborg themed death battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017